Leviathan
'Leviathan '''is the hellish ruler of all dark arts. His skill is incomparable and cannot be matched by any mere mortal. Origins Leviathan's true origin is unknown, though given its many millennia of existence and rule over the Cenobites and Hell, some believe that it is possibly the fallen angel from the Bible. Leviathan is obsessed with law and order, and views the human realm of flesh as chaotic and wrong. It uses the Cenobites as its foot soldiers in the war against chaos and flesh. The Labyrinth which it presides over represents the maze of the mind. According to ancient legends, Leviathan existed before there was life, but when life was created, nature and Chaos exploded across the world, spilling into his perfect order. Eons ago, when the world was teeming, swirling and sweating life, it continued to swell until it ruptured through the walls it did not know existed, bursting into Hell, giving birth to light and introducing life in that cold dark place. Leviathan retaliated, grinding and crushing chaotic life even as it tried to spread. But in time, life was again at Leviathan's door, and threatened to overwhelm his realm as green began to cover grey, one world looking more and more like the other. Leviathan recalculated its position and devised a new strategy, and an euclidian design of apocalyptic proportions. Searching across the the world that it despised now more than ever, Leviathan found what it was looking for - mankind. Leviathan descended to man in his dreams, whispering to him the keys of logic in the secret language of science that could only describe the vision that burned in his mind - of tolls, of machines, of weapons of all things glorious and magnificent. Leviathan showed man how to use these against his world, that he may bring all life around him to its knees, bend it to his will and destroy all that stood in his way. No sooner had he risen from the mud, he reached for his first weapon and laying waste to everything around him, slaughtering his enemies, stealing their skins, as no creature ever had, to drape over his own. The world began to bleed, growing only more silent and more still; withering, waning, dying. During this time, Hell was once more returned to its perfect order but for Leviathan that was no longer enough. It again visited the dreams of man, choosing well its apostles to set down its gospel. These great apostles laid the foundation for Leviathan's dark design. Eventually, with every foot of of concrete steam-rolled over the face of its enemy, with every towering, sky-blotting monolith erected, one world looked more and more like the other. Powers & Abilities Leviathan has the power to create any cenobite in any way, shape or form it sees fit to fulfill its purpose. When a damned soul first lays eyes on Leviathan, it appears rather innocuous; a simple and perfect geometric shape spinning at the center of its world - his world. Yet when its black light falls upon a human, his presence slips inside, a liquid shadow seeping through every pore, penetrating every orifice. The sinner feels every sin and wrongdoing they have ever committed. When it finally passes, it knows more about that individual than they know themselves. Leviathan is immortal and has the power to create any Cenobite in any way, shape, or form as it sees fit in order to serve it. It emits beams of black light that causes those hit by them to see and feel their sins and wrongdoings. It feeds on the souls of those that are brought to Hell, but are deemed unworthy to become Cenobites. Weaknesses Leviathan gets weakened and suffers a temporary power loss when the Lament Configuration is solved while in Hell. When this happens, it reverts into its cube shape and its captured souls flee out of it at a rapid rate. Quotes Sources *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #3-7, 13-18 (Epic Comics) *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser Companion - Book of the Damned'' *''Pinhead'' #1, 3-4, 6 (Comic Series) *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #1, 7-8, 13-14, 17-20 (Boom! Comics) *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: The Dark Watch'' #1, 3-4, 6-7, 12 (Boom! Comics) *''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' (Movie) Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Cenobite Category:Hellraiser